Aprodhite nangis
by black roses 00
Summary: Warning:OOC, Typo, AR! Aprodhite kecil bermata sembad karena makanan ringan untuk di santap bersama ke-2 sahabatnya hilang! Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kawannya? Siapa yang melakukannya? Akankah ketangkap pelakunya?


"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

'_Hmm, suara ini?_' batin si bocah rambut nila sambil mendekat ke suara tersebut. Sesampainya, ia menemukan sesosok bocah berambut biru muda sedang menungkupkan kepalanya ke antara kaki dan tangannya.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

"Aprodhite?" tanya si rambut nila.

"Hiks, Deathmask..." ucap si rambut biru muda, Aprodhite menengok dengan wajah bersimbah air mata dan memelas.

Deathmask yang melihatnya hanya menjatuhkan keringatnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Ada apa sih?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya** milik Kurumada Masami

**Warning :**

OOC, Typo, AR

* * *

**Sehari-hariehari**

**By : Black Roses 00**

_Id : 2381995_

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa menangis di depan pilar kuil orang?"

"Deathmask..." ucap Aphrodite sambil memeluk lututnya di sebelah Deathmask.

Deathmask yang melihatnya menghela napas.

"Apa masalahmu? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Deathmask seolah mengerti.

"Saga, dia menyerangku!" Jawab Aprodhite dengan wajah memelas.

"Saga? Kok bisa?" Deathmask mulai bingung.

"Jadi."

_**Flasback On**_

Seorang bocah berambut biru muda berparas cantik sedang terburu-buru menaiki tangga menuju kuil ke-4.

Di dalam pelukannya terdapat beberapa makanan ringan untuk disantapnya bersama ke-2 sahabatnya.

Terus berlari dengan kencangnya seakan dikejar makhluk halus.

Mu, Aldebaran yang melihatnya bingung dengan kelakuan kawan mereka yang menyendiri itu.

Terus bersemangat hingga samapai di kuil ke-3.

Di ujung pintu keluar kuil tersebut sudah di hadang oleh sesosok remaja dengan rambut biru tua pucat.

Dengan cengirannya si remaja tersebut memasang kuda-kuda bersiap menyerang bocah cantik berambut biru muda setelah keluar dari kuil ke-3.

"_Genrou Ken!_" ucapnya.

Sang bocah berambut biru muda terkejut dan tidak dapat menghindar dari serangannya itu.

"Yah, padahal bohong, tapi tak apalah aku dapet makanan gratis ini." Ujarnya. "Terima kasih, Aprodhite."

_**Beberapa saat kemudian**_

Aprodhite bocah cantik berambut biru tersadar dan celingak-celinguk mengamati sekeliling.

Mendapati makanan ringan yang akan disantap bersama kawannya hilang mulailah ia menekuk wajahnya sambil berjalan menuju kuil ke-4.

Semakin dekat dengan kuil ke-4 semakin banyak air mata yang mengalir jatuh dari pelupuknya.

Tidak berani masuk akhirnya Aprodhite memutuskan untuk duduk sambil menangis di pilar depan kuil ke-4.

_**Flasback Off**_

"Begitu ceritanya." Jelas Aprodhite.

"Bener Saga yang melakukannya?" tanya Deathmask sambil memeluk Aphrodite sambil menenangkannya.

Aprodhite hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo ke kuil Gemini!" ajak Deathmask sambil menarik dan menggandeng tangan Aprodhite.

Aprodhite hanya nurut saja.

"Woi, mau kemana?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang.

"Shura!" ujar Deathmask dan Aprodhite.

"Hai." Sapa Shura.

"Shu... ra..." Aphrodite mulai menangis lagi.

Shura yang terkejut mendekat dan memeluk Aprodhite untuk menenangkannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Diusilin Saga."

"Bukannya Saga sedang ada tugas dengan Aiolos ke luar negeri?" tanya Shura memastikan.

"Bearti yang di kuil Gemini siapa?" tanya Deathmask. "Kanon tidak mungkin, bukanya rambutnya biru gelap?" tanyanya lagi.

"Coba periksa yuk! Kebetulan hari ini Saga dan Aiolos pulang dan keliatanya sebentar lagi akan sampai kuil Taurus. Ayo Cepat!" ajak Shura.

"Ayo, _cosmo_-nya sudah terasa." Ajak Deathmask.

Aprodhite hanya bisa nurut di tarik ke-2 kawannya dengan lembut ke kuil Gemini.

_**Sementara itu.**_

"Akhirnya sampai juga di kuilku. Kau ingin mampir, Aiolos?" tanya si rambut biru tua pucat panjang.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus segera melapor terlebih dulu mengenai tugas kita, Saga." Jawab Aiolos.

"Baiklah."

Saat Saga hendak masuk bersama Aiolos yang ingin lewat, mereka dikejutan dengan teriakan membahana dari dalam kuilnya.

"HEI BALIKIN WOI!"

"APAAN SIH?!"

"SAYA BILANGIN KAKAK KEMBARMU LOH!"

"TAK TAKUT, DIA TAK AKAN PULANG CEPET KOK!"

"ada apa ya? Kok rame sekali keliatannya di kuilku." Tanya Saga.

"Ayo kita lihat." Ajak Aiolos.

Mereka berdua masuk melihat keadaan kuil sedikit kacau. Di depan pandangan mereka terdapat 2 bocah berambut pendek, satu berambut nila dan satunya lagi berwarna coklat. Dan satu lagi remaja berambut panjang dengan warna biru gelap.

Sementara di kursi agak jauh dari pergelutan ketiga orang tersebut, seorang bocah berambut panjang sebahu berwarna biru muda sedang duduk dengan mata sembab.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Saga menghampiri ketiga juniornya itu.

"Saga lihat ini perbuatan adikmu." Jawab Deathmask sambil memanggil Aprodhite untuk mendekat.

Aprodhite menurut dan mendekat.

"Lihat matanya, itu hasil adikmu." Jelas Deathmask.

"Apa yang terjadi Aprodhite?" tanya Aiolos.

"Kanon menyerangku dan mengambil makanan ringan kami bertiga." Jawab Aprodhite dengan mata sembab lelah menangis.

"Aprodhite, ini kamu pergi beli bersama Shura dan Deathmask ya." Ujar Saga sambil mengasih uang ke mereka bertiga. "Biar aku urus Kanon."

"Oke, _sir_." Shura dan Deathmask bersemangat.

Aprodhite hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan bertiga bergandengan tangan. Shura, Aprodhite dan Deathmask.

"Saya permisi Saga." Aiolos undur diri.

Setelah di kuil Gemini meninggalkan si kembar.

"Kanon mau kemana?" tanya Saga yang rabutnya berubah warna.

"Kak Saga." Kanon ketakutan.

"HHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAMMMMMPPPPUUUUUNNN SSSSSAAAAAGGGGGAAA!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKIIIIIIITTTTTT!"

_**Di Kuil Leo**_

"Kak Aiolos sudah pulang." Ujar seseorang yang mirip dengan Aiolos.

"Aiolia!" Seru Aiolos.

Aiolia yang melihat kakaknya langsung berlari menerjang sang kakak tercinta.

Aiolos menangkap Aiolia dan berpelukan sambil berputar seperti di flim india.

"HHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAMMMMMPPPPUUUUUNNN SSSSSAAAAAGGGGGAAA!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKIIIIIIITTTTTT!"

"Kak Aiolos itu suara Kanon ya?" tanya Aiolia dengan polosnya.

"Sepertinya, sudah abaikan saja." Perintah sang kakak. "Mau ikut ke _Pope's Chamber_?" ajaknya.

"Mau." Jawab Aiolia dengan semangat 45.

Aiolos hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Silakan bayangkan apakah mereka dari Saint Seiya original atau Episode G.


End file.
